Jedi Vs. Sith
by Shinigami's Wolf
Summary: a new age is at hand.....* this is my first fic EVER and its a teaser....please...be nice?* Disclaimer: I do not own the Jedi or Sith--however the charater Rose is mine


The book was a curse. It called to her constantly, promising great secrets to revel. It promised her a glorious future-if she only would open it. But Rose knew that not all books are as they appear...and since her greatest enemy gave this book to her-in a moment of what seemed like a great revelation-she shouldn't trust it. But it looms over her, follows her into her dreams-making her dreams of gardens in the desert land where one single rose stood out above the rest...made her dream of the voices she heard speaking of the book, of rain and the future she would have if she didn't open it. It had a mind of its own. Last night was no different, the dreams took her to their world and urged her to open it...to release it. When she woke...the book.... moved from the spot where she had put it last night-she had to hide it, but she didn't want to touch it, she could feel the fire burning within it. If she picked it up, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. But she couldn't let her friends and family see it...especially not her teachers. Taking a bag she walked over to her nightstand where the book had floated to last night. With her power she slid the book into the bag and stuffed it under her bed...for now.  
*****  
She retired for the night, journeying to her bedroom, to the book. The instant she stepped though the door the voices started.  
"Open the book,"  
"All answers lie in the book"  
"Must open the book"  
"The world depends on it," whispered in her ear. Each one a different voice, a different person-but they all knew the objective...  
"The book contains your future-"  
  
The dreams plagued her mind-their images playing over and over in her head. Her friends forever fighting evil, her people-never the same united people ever, her future, non-existent. For she had died, and nothing-not even her crystal could call her back...she had failed in her dream, and her comrades were paying for it. The bloodshed and tears, the constant battles between good and evil rages on. Then the soft rain came, and offered a drink to the desert rose, drenching Rose in the crystal droplets. The voices came back in a full-and this time told her how to open it.   
"With the blood of the Avatar may it be opened, they must pierce their palm upon this dagger," the voice with no face reached out with a dagger decorated with blood red stones and gold handling, and on its blade a message written. And having said the means at which to draw the blood the voice processed to grab Rose's hand and slash her palm the dark liquid of her body leaked out, slowly but at the same time so fast, "And drop their crimson tears into the books cover,"  
"Wake now, Rose-you must open the book" and with that she woke with a start. Covered in a cold sweat and tears, she checked her palm for the slash she thought would be there-but discovered nothing. She fell back onto the bed, relived. Until a bright blue glow emanated from the direction of her bedstand.... The book...she could stand it anymore-the dreams too vivid, the voices too real.   
The book shined in a great blue aura, the dagger from her dreams floating above it. Taking the book in both hands she lifted it up, its blue glow surrounding her now. The power she could feel running through her now-was incredible. She sat on her bed and took hold of the dagger, the voices were so loud-she would swear the others could hear them. She held the silver metal just above her palm...with every movement downward the voices grew and grew, a blowing wind threw open her windows and now swirled her long platinum hair around her. The dagger's red gems glowing. A moment she hesitated-just above the cut-before slashing down and drawing a diagonal line of crimson from her hand. She watched the blood flow...almost entranced by it. The drops escaped her hand's confinements and slipped down to her elbow...where there they dropped on the book's cover. The book glowed anew, white hot heat emaciating from it. The wind picked up speed and howled in the night. Rose shut her eyes tightly against the blinding blue glow. A couple seconds later, when the wind had died down. Rose blinked her large violet eyes. The book was sitting in the same place on her bed with the cover finally opened. Gathering up her will, she took the book into her arms and started at the beginning-  
"Long ago, when the ancients were still discovering this new power-the dark and light worked together, side by side. Comrades in arms...but my dear reader-it did not remain that way. The ancients started to see differences instead of similarities-hence the split...and so it came to be Jedi Vs. Sith.   
But my reader, there is to be a joining between these enemies, two individuals set out to destroy one another will find truth. They will meet in combat and realize in their fighting that they are the same being. They will unite the Dark Sith and the Light Jedi. For all are loved whether they are light or dark-love will conquer. If the words of this book do not come to be great terror will grip the land and nevermore will there be the hope of peace.... Heed this warning.... It will be the last I fear-" 


End file.
